sonic at high school
by jessy the musical girl dj
Summary: sonic and crew are sent to go to school will they find love? will they find new friends old friends? OC's needed! X3
1. the story begins (sorry its short)

AGE'S

_So_nic~16(sophomore)

Amy~16(sophomore)

Tails~ 15(freshmen)

Cream~15(freshmen)

Shadow~unknown(sophomore)

Rouge~15(sophomore)

Knuckles~15(sophomore)

others~(They will be Oc's and other characters that will be revealed further during the story)

* * *

(P.O.V) Amy Rose

Hi if you don't know me i'm Amy Rose the hedgehog and I work for G.U.N a secret government agency that fights evil guys(and girls) i've been working there since me and Rouge got recruited 3 years ago. Most of the gang is here to I mean Shadow,Sonic,Blaze,Rouge,Tails,and Cream.(somehow she got recruited none of us know how except her and the agency and neither of them are telling us.) And i'm dating my sonic that i have been in love with ever since he saved me from little planet when we were kids. _**RING RING** _OH NO I'M LATE FOR THE BUS! AHHHHH! "AMY HURRY UP SONIC IS HERE TO PICK YOU UP!" Wait did she say Sonic's here to pick me up? Better hurry up.

**_5 MINS LATER_**

(P.O.V)NORMAL

"There you are Amy I thought you would never get out here blaze and tails are already in the car so come on let's get going by the way you look nice."Sonic said

"Thank you. Better hurry up before the others get _sassy _with us." Amy said

* * *

_**CLIFFHANGER! SEE YOU NEXT TIME SAME TIME SAME PLACE SAME CHANNEL! X3**_


	2. New friends?

Jasmine the hedgehog~16(sophomore)(sonic's twin sister)

Rose the hedgehog~14(freshman)(Amy's sister)

Kyle the rabbit~15(freshman)

**SALLY ACORN~**16(sophomore)

Pinkie the wolf~16(sophomore)

Blaze the cat~17(Junior)

Silver the hedgehog~17(Junior)

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN Jasmine The Hedgehog(THAT BELONGS TO Knuckles lover 1245)I ALSO DO NOT OWN SALLY ACORN, BLAZE THE CAT, AND OTHER SEGA CHARACTERS!(THEY BELONG TO **SEGA!** DUH!)BUT I DO OWN PINKIE,ROSE, AND KYLE!(MINE!)back to the show!  
**

* * *

(P.O.V) NORMAL

Once they got in the car

"Amy so good to see you again."Blaze said

"Hey Amy."Tails said

"Hey you guys"Amy said they sit down. Sonic got in the driver seat and drove off to school

MEANWHILE BACK AT THE HOUSE we find Rose getting ready for school when she got a text.

**"Hey Rose you ready? I'm right outside! So hurry up!-Pinkie"**

**"Yeah almost. Be out in 3 mins-Rose"**

**"KK. Also i'm driving!" **

With that Rose came out 3 mins later ready for the first day of got in the car.

"Hey pinks! How are you?" Rose said

"I'm fine Rosy. lets go,we still have to pick up Silver and Kyle." Pinkie said with that they drove off and picked up the 2 they picked up the boys and got in the school's parking lot. they all got out Rose hugged Kyle.

"Hey Kyle how are you? I haven't seen you in forever!"Rose said. Kyle hugged back (P.S: Kyle and Rose are dating!)

"Come on Rosy it's only been one day you haven't seen me!"Kyle said

"I know but one day feels like forever when you don't have anyone around"Rose said with that they went inside.

"Looks like they forgot about us."Sliver said

"Looks like is that shadow? Let's go talk to him"Pinkie said

"OK"Silver walked over to him but didn't notice he was talking with someone

WITH SONIC AND GUYS they had just arrived to the parking lot too. and got out.

"Hey guys isn't that Shadow over there! but how is he with?"Tails said

"I don't know but let's find out."Amy said. They walked over to them

"Hey shad!"Sonic called(P.S:I'm making sonic and shadow Frenemies )

"Hi Faker"Shadow said

"How are you shadow haven't seen you in a while"Amy said

"I'm good Amy thanks for yeah i have some one I want you guys to is Jasmine,my new girlfriend."Shadow said

"Wait did Shadow say he had a girlfriend?"Silver said

"I would say he just did"Pinkie said

"Congrats shadow"sonic and amy said

"Yeah that's good news to hear"Tails said

"I agree"Blaze said

"Jasmine this is Amy,Sonic,Tails,Blaze,Silver,and who are you?"Shadow said

"I'm Pinkie!"Pinkie said

"She's my new best friend"Silver said

"Nice to met you pinkie"Shadow said

"Nice to meet you all"Jasmine said

"We better catch up to Kyle and Rosy, before well you know" Pinkie said

"Oh yeah right"Silver said before running off with silver

"Wait for me!" Amy called before running off

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER**

**See ya next time BYE! **


	3. first day officially

Spencer Franklin Ricardo~24(drama teacher)

Noah Raymond Thompson~16(sophomore)

Manic the hedgehog~17(Junior)(Sonia's twin)

Sonia the hedgehog~17(Junior)(Manic's twin)(P.S: I know that Sega made sonic manic ans sonia triplets **BUT** I say they aren't related in this story! But they are friends...eventually...maybe...)

Drake the wolf~16(sophomore)

Lilly the wolf~16(sophomore)

(P.S: Lilly and Drake are dating...And i know when dat hotline bing~~~~Sorry anyways lets start the story)

* * *

**I DON'T OWN SPENCER,NOAH Christian Ape99 OWNS THEN!(NEED MORE INFO BOUT THEM DUDE.)I ALSO DON'T OWN SONIA AND MANIC SEGA OWNS THEM.I ALSO DON'T OWN DRAKE MY FRIEND DOSE.I DO OWN LILLY!(YAY!)THAT'S IT SO UMM YEAH...**

* * *

"hey Kyle what's your schedule?"Rose asked. Kyle hands his schedule to Rose

KYLE THE RABBIT

**HOMEROOM 1**

**MATH 2-3**

**LANGUAGE ARTS 4-5**

**ART 6**

**LUNCH 7**

**STUDY-HALL 8**

**DRAMA 9**

**GYM 10**

**SCIENCE 11**

"Hey we have the exact same schedule kyle! Isn't that GREAT Kyle?!"Rose said while hugging kyle. When the others came running after them

"Hey sis what are you doing? Wait is that Jasmine?! I haven't seen you in forever!"Rose said

"Yup great to see you again best friend!"Jasmine said they hug each other.

"Hey Shadow, Tails, blaze,Silver,Pinkie,Sonic!What are you guys doing?"Rose said

"We came to find you and Kyle befor you did anything you would regret little sis!"Amy said

"Come on big sis you can trust me and Kyle! Right Kyle?"Rose said

"Yeah! come on lets go Rose. let's go to homeroom!"Kyle said before they ran off

"Hey guys can I see what's on your schedule?" Amy said

"sure"everyone said

AMY ROSE

**HOMEROOM 1**

**ART 2**

**DRAMA 3**

**MATH 4-5**

**LUNCH 6**

**SCIENCE 7**

**GYM 8**

****LANGUAGE ARTS 9****

****STUDY-HALL 10 ****

**CHORUS ******11****

SONIC THE HEDGEHOG

**HOMEROOM 1**

**ART 2**

**DRAMA 3**

**MATH 4-5**

**LUNCH 6**

**SCIENCE 7**

**LANGUAGE ARTS 8**

**Gym 9**

**STUDY-HALL 10 **

**Music 11**

(They all have similar schedules as this i'll do a chapter on it maybe)

PINKIE THE WOLF

**HOMEROOM 1**

****LANGUAGE ARTS 2-3****

**MATH 4-5**

**ART 6**

**LUNCH 7**

**STUDY-HALL 8**

**DRAMA 9**

**SCIENCE 10**

**GYM 11**

"Wow we have pretty similar except pinkie"sonic said

"Aww man I feel soo lonely" Pinkie said.

Then they saw and heard

"DRAKE GIVE ME MY DIARY BACK!" Lily yelled

"NOT UNTIL YOU SAY SORRY FOR GETTING ME IN TROUBLE WITH YOUR SISTERS BOYFRIEND!"Drake yelled

"...Ok fine i'm sorry!but it was your fault." Lily said

"Than-Wait! What?! It was not!"Drake yelled but then Lily gave Drake a kiss on the cheek

"Ok you're forgiven" Drake said before giving Lily her diary back

"Thank you drake" Lily said

"Hello?" Amy said

"...Ummm Hi? Who are you?" Lily said

"I'm Amy ,this is Shadow,Jasmine, Pinkie, Silver, Blaze, Tails, and Sonic."amy said

"YO!"everyone said

"Hi i'm lily and this is Drake." Lily said (P.S drake and lily have the same schedule as pinkie)

"Sup" Drake said

**LET'S SKIP TO THE END OF THE DAY**

"Hey Kyle ready to go?" Rose said

"Yup let's go" Kyle said

"Let's go find Pink and Silver, Kyle" Rose said

"Ok let's go" Kyle said and they went to look for Pinkie and Silver

**welp that's all for this chapter! Don't worry Sally will appear in the next chapter (Don't hate me! But I kinda made Sally the bad guy-bad girl-bad person! So yeah that happened) **


	4. SALLY!

Runo the Hedgehog~16

Alex the Hedgehog~16

zoltan the white wolfhound~16

* * *

**Alex and Rino belong to Knuckles lover 1245, Zoltan belongs to soul96961**

* * *

Nanana stay with me~~~(P.S:sally may or may not appear in this chapter~~~~)

* * *

(P.O.V) NORMAL

Once everyone found each other~-~-~-~-~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Hey do you guys wanna come over and play Truth or Dare at my house?" Sonic asked

"Sure" They all said. Later once they got to Sonic's house they saw a car that didn't belong anyone of them

"MANIC! GIMME IT BACK!" Sonia said

"NO WAY! NOT UNTIL YOU GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK!" Manic said

"Hey guys! What are you guys doing here?" Sonic yelled at his friends

"SONIC!" They said before hugging him

"By the way who are they?" Sonia said

"They are my friends. Shadow and his girlfriend Jasmine, Tails, Cream, Silver, Blaze, Pinkie, Rose and her boyfriend Kyle and her sister Amy my girlfriend" Sonic said

"Hi" They said

"Guys this is Sonia and Manic. They grew up with me almost like my little brother and sister." Sonic said

"hey"Manic and Sonia said

"Oh yeah by the way we're going to be attending your school next week we moved to that house. So I guess that we're going to be neighbors" Manic said

"That's great guys i can't wait we have so much to catch up on. Do you guys want to play truth or dare with us?" Sonic said

"Sure" the twins said

They all went inside

"Ok Sonic you go first" Amy said

"Ok" Sonic said

"Amy truth or dare" Sonic said

"Dare" Amy said

"I dare you to do the chubby bunny challenge"sonic said

"I'm going to get you back for this" She said. Sonic gave her the Bag of marshmallows. She opened it and got 8 before she spit them all out

"... Tails truth or dare" Amy said

"Truth"Tails said

"Who's your crush" Amy said

"ummmm...no one" Tails stuttered

"...liar" Amy whispered

**The next day in their first class**

"class pens down, we have a new kid i would like you to meet. ok you can come in now :)"miss green said

**SALLY ACORN ENTERS!(SHOCKER!w)**

"Class this is Sally Acorn, and she is new to our school. so let's give her a warm welcome!"Miss Green said

"..." Class

"..." Sally

"Well Sally is going to need a guide to show her around, so why don't you show her Amy" Miss Green said

"NO!" Amy yelled

* * *

_**CLIFFHANGER!BYE BYE! SEE YOU LATER!w**_


	5. Rivals came from a tour?

Audrey the wolf~(sophomore)

**(P.S She is best friends with Mighty the Armadillo, Sally Acorn is her worst enemy and so is Jasmine. ****She has a crush on Shadow)**

* * *

_**Audrey the wolf belongs to Audrey the wolf! (I changed my mind i'm going to keep cream in the story but she's going to show up later)**_

* * *

"I mean NO..WAY! yes! (The sarcasm is real)" Amy said

"You two are dismissed to go and Amy do make sure you show Miss Acorn around. Give her the proper Emerald High tour Miss. Rose i'm counting on you." Miss Green said

"Yes Miss G" Amy said. Sally and Amy left the classroom

"Anyways now on to today's lesson" Miss Green

With Sally and Amy

"Sally why did you follow me to this school" Amy said

".." Sally said

"TELL ME SALLY! You can't keep hiding everything from me like you did in our old school! It's your fault that this all happened I don't even know why i'm trying to talk to you right now. Let's just go already." Amy said

"..." Sally

"Come on I got stuck as your tur guide so let's get on with it." Amy said the tour was pretty much silent so lets skip to lunch

"Hey guys" Amy said

"Hey Amy" They all said

"What's for lunch today?" Amy said

"You know the same as always how did the tour go" Sonic said

"UGHHH she is horrible" Amy groaned

"Why is that Ames?" Sonic said

* * *

_**DUN DUN DONNN!**_

* * *

_**BOO!w**_


	6. DAVID!

**No new characters to day **

* * *

**FLASHBACK AMY'S POV. (they were in grade 7 at the time of this happening)**

**Amy enters a party excited wearing a fairy costume **

**Invitation**** -Amy Rose**

**at 128 ave bullberry drive 5th floor ****ballroom**

**costume party**

**theme- what you always wanted to be.**

**But when Amy opened the door she did not see a bunch of cool costumes no the only costume she saw was the whole room was filled with one costume a this Amy ran out of the ballroom not able to handle what she was seeing. Amy and her little sister had been keeping a secret from everyone. Their secret was that Amy and Rose could both see and talk to ghosts. For the only one besides her sister knew was she knew her sister would never for she also hid a ran after Amy and said.**

**Sally-"I didn't tell them I swear!"**

**Amy-"Oh yeah then how did they find out?!"**

**Sally-"It's not my fault!"**

**Amy-"I have enough of your stupid lies Sally. Goodbye Sally forever" Amy said before running out of the party not able to control her tears any more**

**Sally"Amy..."**

**NORMAL POV.**

**After a month of being tested she and her little sister could not handle it so they decided to move to a different school**

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

The others-"..." Rose and Kyle enter the cafeteria a few minutes late

Rose-"Hey guys whats up?"

Amy-"She happened!"Amy points to the opposite side of the cafeteria and Rose sees sally sadly sitting alone

Rose-"...How could she dare come here!"

Sonic-"Calm down you two. we'll deal with this later"

Amy-"Sonic's right we need to calm down and take this in calmly..." Just then Sally stood up and walked towards Amy and Rose.

Sally-"Amy...Rose..."

Amy-"...ok f*** calmly ...What...DO...YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING COMING OVER HERE SALLY?IF YOU CAME TO TELL ME MORE OF YOUR STUPID LIES JUST LIKE YOU DID TO ME AND MY SISTER AT OUR OLD SCHOOL?WELL YOU CAN'T JUST DO THINGS LIKE THAT SALLY."

Sally-"FOR THE LAST TIME I DIDN'T LIE TO YOU OR YOUR SISTER!"

Rose-"Yeah sure you didn't _PRINCESS_!"

Sally-"WHY WOULD I DO THAT TO MY BEST FRIEND AMY?!"

Amy-"BECAUSE YOU'RE A CONCEITED B****! AND YOU ALWAYS WANTED TO GET BACK AT ME FOR WHAT I DID ACCIDENTALLY!"

Sonic-"guys-"

Sally-"I'M NOT LIKE THAT! AND I WASN'T THE B**** AT OUR SCHOOL! YOU SAID IT YOURSELF YOU THOUGHT THE B**** AT OUR SCHOOL WAS KELSEY BECAUSE SHE STOLE KEITH FROM YOU!"

Amy-"I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE FEELINGS FOR KEITH YOU DID I HAD FEELINGS FOR DAVID!"

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH AMY HAD FEELINGS FOR A KID NAMED DAVID!? BUT ANYWAYS CLIFFHANGER!X3**


End file.
